


Dreaming of Escape

by Dorksidefiker



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: Cyclonus has one chance to get Tailgate back.Getaway has once chance at freedom.Frangry... doesn't have a chance at all.





	Dreaming of Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see me yammer about gay robots? [Stop by my tumblr!](http://dorksidefiker.tumbler.com)

Cyberutopia.

A shining beacon of hope and civilization in a universe of chaos, the next step in Getaway's rise to Primacy.... there it was, right outside the observation window. Getaway's spark pulsed painfully, fingers digging into the captain's chair -- _his_ chair -- as he leaned forward. "Take us in."

In that moment, everything -- every betrayal, every death, every sacrifice -- it was _all_ worth it.

He stood, drawn to that beautiful jewel of a world, filled with a need to get that much closer. He offlined his optics, inventing slowly.

" _Getaway_! It's happening! Project: Displacement is _go_!"

Getaway onlined his optics, looking into Mainframe's visor as he was brought down from his shackles. There was a bright, beautiful joy in being able to speak again, _knowing_ that the _Lost Light_ was _his_ , and issuing orders to secure his position. He had the crew in the palm of his hand, and every step from his cell to the bridge after all that time hanging up with nothing but his own thoughts was pure, unadulterated _bliss_

Even Thunderclash, that over grown trophy case mistaken for the Greatest Autobot of All Time, greeted him like an old friend as they passed in the hall.

_"Blaster? Blaster, is that you? Can you hear me?"_

Getaway shouldered Blaster aside and stepped up to his console, optics narrowing with smug glee. He had so much he wanted to say to that scarlet blowhard, and in his triumph, he wanted to _enjoy_ this. "Loud and clear, Rodimus."

But there was something wrong with the screen when the interference cleared. Rodimus' tacky paint job was _purple_ , and First Aid was _there_ -

**_You will never see Cyberutopia._ **

And then all was right with the world.

* * *

 

Getaway shouldered Blaster aside and stepped up to his console, optics narrowing with smug glee. "Loud and clear, Rodimus."

 _There must have been a point where I could have said no,_ something whispered in the back of his processor. _Froid said there was no way..._

Why would he be thinking about _Froid?_ That weird little freak and his pet monster were still down in the brig, waiting for Getaway to decide what he wanted to do with him....

_"Is that you? You sound different. can you see us?"_

"Give me a moment to filter the signal and..."

Cyclonus glowered back at Getaway from the screen, alone. No Rodimus, no Megatron, just _Cyclonus_.

"Getaway. We need to talk."


End file.
